Cassandra Libera
Cassandra Libera, born Cassandra Negras, is a pirate and the main protagonist of the Black Glove Pirates. She is the daughter of the head of the Black Glove Assassins, Eirwyn Negras, and eldest of the Moon Sisters. When she was banished from her family, she founded the Black Glove Pirates with herself as captain. After reaching Summer Island, she declared her dream to be Fourth Pirate King, or rather, the First Pirate Queen. She has eaten the Nao Nao Fruit and is currently dating Lyn. Appearance Cassandra favors wearing a brightly-colored T-shirt underneath a dark overshirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and a white tricorne. Her reasoning is that she will appear as a woman in a cowgirl costume instead of a dangerous criminal at first glance, an idea which lost some credibility at the loss of her cowboy hat. Before nearly dying on Reichmann Island, she kept her hair dyed brown in an attempt to distance herself from her family. Ever prepared for combat, Cassandra rarely leaves her ship without some sort of weaponry on her person. Her typical arsenal is a pair of pistols and knives hidden in her sleeves, boots, and hat, but has also been known to carry additional firepower as the need arises. Unlike the rest of her crew, Cassandra wears two black gloves. She traversed the majority of West Blue with her right glove lent to Lyn, only to receive it back before the Battle at Reichmann Manor. Lyn and Raven stitched her Jolly Roger on the back of her left glove, which covers the waning gibbous moon birthmark on the back of her hand. Personality Cassandra is renown for her deviousness and willingness to employ all sorts of trickery to achieve whatever goal she desires. Proud, quick-tempered, and headstrong, she does not take personal slights lightly and always seeks revenge, even when doing so puts herself or her crew at additional risk. Relationships Crew As the captain of the Black Glove Pirates, she feels a considerable amount of responsibility towards all of them. Lyn Mojigata Lyn has the distinction of being the only Black Glove Pirate that Cassandra asked to join her crew. They started dating on Dewpon. Alexander She believes Alexander to the point where he was promoted to second mate despite being part of such a small crew. Damien While she is constantly infuriated by his irresponsible actions, she nevertheless appreciates the destruction he can wreak if she wants him to. Raven Skri Of her crewmembers, Cassandra trusts Raven the most. The doctor's unwavering loyalty and obedience to orders come only at the lack of emotional connection. Cain Alcides Cassandra never hesitates to praise Cain, though just as frequently reprimands him for never taking a break. Morgan Zematsal Although Cassandra respects Morgan's own pride and ruthlessness, the fact that they have been used against her has damaged their relationships somewhat. Miserie Cassandra allowed Miserie to join for the mermaid's singing abilities, but is still wary about Miserie's somewhat unpredictable emotions. Theodora Alram-Mah IX Although she thinks Theo is too young to be on her crew, Cassandra values her just as much as the other crewmembers. Family Eirwyn Negras Eirwyn and Cassandra are constantly at each other's throats, but she knows he has her best interests at heart. Helen Negras Cassandra adores her younger sister and will do anything to protect her. Moon Sisters Cassandra was the one who discovered the Moon Sister connection and assembled the group. Although they are all almost the same age, she feels as she should act as the eldest sister should. Shinobu Oshu Cassandra always defends the most timid Moon Sister and takes extra care to ensure Shinobu keeps calm. Cassandra refers to Shinobu as 'Shi.' Pythia Teles As one of the few humans able to communicate with Pythia, Cassandra talks to her as much as she can. Jennifer Bast Jennifer has a very similar taste in humor, and she and Cassandra enjoy plotting pranks against whichever unfortunate soul crosses their path. Cassandra and Jennifer refer to each other as 'Jen' and 'Cass.' Jordan Lovat As much as Cassandra finds Jordan's antics amusing, she has physically disciplined him when he goes too far. Cassandra and Jordan refer to each other as 'Jay' and 'Cici.' Yin Kung-Liang As the first Moon Sister to be informed, Yin feels as if she is the closest one to Cassandra. Yin refers to Cassandra as 'First.' Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Cassandra is a well-versed combatant and will do anything in a fight to win. Weaponry She has shown proficiency in all manner of knives and guns. Susurri Her great-great-great-grandfather's pistols are light-weight, quiet, and can be fired significantly faster than a regular pistol. Eraser As she was lacking a sniper rifle, she purchased a Burley & Armstrong .49 caliber Extreme Range Sniper Rifle. It has weathered countless blows, but she meticulously keeps it in top condition. Adrenal Boost Cassandra has the ability to flood her system with fight-or-flight hormones, greatly increasing her combat strength in exchange for her endurance. Unlike the rest of her family, she is able to maintain this state for a sustained period of time due to her Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit The Regeneration Fruit allows her to recover from nearly any injury and push her body past its usual limits for brief periods of time. History Major Battles *Cassandra and Lyn vs. Alamentia nuns and workmen (during escape) * Cassandra vs. Damien (multiple times) * Cassandra, Lyn, and Alexander vs. Rickard Slatch * Black Glove Pirates vs. Azmat and Fascrion warriors * Black Glove Pirates vs. Darren Madaxe, crew * Black Glove Pirates and Nikasen vs. Imperial Guard (during escape) * Cassandra vs. Hikemi and mercenaries * Cassandra vs. Otan Mercenaries * Cassandra, Raven, and Jennifer vs. Commander Otto * Black Glove Pirates vs. Commander Julius * Black Glove Pirates and Cain vs. Damien (multiple times) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Reichmann army * Cassandra vs. Tolstoy Reichmann * Cassandra and Cain vs. Ruffle and Roqo * Cassandra and Damien vs. Randy O'Meya * Cassandra vs. Morgan (not seen) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Captain Theresa, Marines * Cassandra and Lyn vs. Iris, Malik * Cassandra, Damien, Cain, and Morgan vs. Rime bounty hunters * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia *Cassandra's name derives from the Trojan prophetess Cassandra, whose predictions were never believed. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Assassins Category:Devil Fruit Users